Taking the Gold
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Spending your Valentine's Day competing in Sochi, Russia isn't how most people normally spend their day of romance.


**Taking the Gold**

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes, the Olympics are a thing right now, aren't they? And I thought I'd do something for Valentine's Day. I know that the figure skating pairs long program was actually on the twelfth, but for the sake of the story I've changed it. It's funny though because I'm working on so many figure skating aus (like I have been since July) and one happens to come out during such a huge event.<strong>

**(By the way, I didn't use any technical terms or anything, so don't worry about having to look things up.)**

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman spend their Valentine's Day very differently than most seventeen year olds. Or, well, than most seventeen and eighteen year olds, since Mikasa's birthday was only four days ago.<p>

But that's besides the point. It wasn't _romantic, _per say, but it was better than either of them could have asked for and more extravagant than what the average person would do.

They finish on time with the music, Eren's hands outstretched to Mikasa's hands and her kneeling position about four feet away from him. There's a moment of silence where all they can hear is the sound of their heavy breathing and over excited hearts beating too fast. And then, applause.

The entire stadium is on their feet, clapping and hollering, whether or not they're there to support the American team. Eren's hands drop momentarily and he turns away from Mikasa, fist pumping the air and mouthing _yes_. Mikasa kneels over, her forehead touching the ice because _they did it and they did it perfectly._

And then she sits up and Eren's reaching for her and pulling her up, spinning her around. He sets her down and she remains on her toe picks as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, listening to his rapid heartbeat and breathing, the audience roaring round them, and how Eren's saying, "We did it, Mikasa, we really did it," over and over in disbelief.

They break away from each other, Eren's warm hand clasping tightly to Mikasa's cold one, and they make their way off the ice. (Of course, they stop to give their parents and each other's parents a hug. Armin, too.)

They finally make their way to the door and Hanji is standing there, bouncing with happiness as she hands Eren his skate guards. Levi hands Mikasa hers, along with a, "Not bad," as she steps off the ice.

The cheering has died down now that they're sitting in the Kiss and Cry, waiting for the results.

"That was amazing, you two! The best I've ever seen you skate! I wouldn't doubt you'll get the gold!" Hanji's chattering on—you can tell she's nervous—and Levi's actually smiling, so they knew they must have looked as good as they felt out there.

The scores are announced and Eren can feel his heart rate accelerating. _We got 158.98? That puts us ahead of—_

"And their overall score is 238.99, putting them ahead of Tatiana Volosozhar and Maxim Trankov, placing them in first place."

Mikasa can hardly breathe. _We beat them by a little under two points. And we're the final skaters. We got a gold medal? We're Olympic—_

"I was right! I was right! Congratulations, you two!" Hanji's beaming, but she has the right. She _is _one of their coaches, after all. She looks like she's tearing up slightly as she says, "I guess this means we have another long four years of training ahead of us!"

Levi simply lets out a, "_Tch," _but you can tell how proud he is from his eyes.

So, it really wasn't how normal people would spend a normal Valentine's Day. But Mikasa and Eren really wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of really doubt they'd beat VolosozharTrankov, but yeah. Like, I've seen those two skate together in real life before, and oh my gosh it's even more amazing than on TV. (Skating in general is usually better seeing it in person, though.) But it's only a fic, so why not?**

**Also, I would've made it more shippy, but in the skating world that's kind of, well, not frowned upon, but like. It's not a thing until after skaters retire usually? Because if you announce a relationship before you retire, people will not stop bothering you about "what if you break up? what about your careers?" so most skaters generally wait. Eren and Mikasa, on the other hand, have probably two or three more Olympic opportunities ahead of them at their age. So, they're dating, but it's not like announced to world. Okay, I'll stop rambling about skating. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
